


Heartbeat

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A short poem inspired by Shipwrecked Comedy's web series, Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party. This was written for this week's transmedia prompt: What Comes Next.Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

Each step I take upon my floor

shakes me up a bit inside.

I close myself behind my bedroom door

not sure why I'm trying to hide.

I feel a pounding in my head

and I've tried to talk to Lenore.

I am filled with thoughts of dread

as I hear that heart beat under the floorboard.

Every step I take causes the floor to creak

and I have become extremely jumpy.

Nothing can cover up the sound of that heartbeat

and Eddie's heart will always be there, forever thumping.


End file.
